For you, We Survived
by Arwen189
Summary: And what if they survive? O/A after the 14th of July.
1. Chapter 1

(1)

_Today, one year had past since the beginning of this entire revolution madness. Paris still the same like it was last July, the blood shower hadn't stop, they are increasing day after day, every one is equal now, it doesn't mater anymore if you were a noble or commoner, if the crowd caught you won't survive! A lot of souls had gone so easily. This is not our revolution, not what we had planed for! We didn't plan for all this madness! All what we wanted was freedom, equality and human rights. God made us equal, some people forgot that and we wanted to remind them. But killing innocents wasn't involved in the main plan. And now every thing became out of control, the hunger made people crazy, they tasted blood for ones and now they became addicted on it. _

_For me, things are different, my life changed, and my only wish, my only dream in this life made its way to the reality. By destroying the layers of the society, I was finally free to love and able to marry the only woman whom I laid my on, the one whom I love, my dear wife, Oscar. She was my dear friend, my leader and my lady. NO, she wasn't my lady, even thought the truth was that \I was her servant, she never treated me as one, I was her friend, and I was just her Andrei. And now in the midst of the storm and in our small apartment in Paris, we are waiting for the birth of our first chilled with the first falling laves this year._

''Andrei! Are you writing again? In the darkness!'' She said that while closing the door after entering the apartment.

''Oh… Oscar!'' He didn't expect her present too soon.

''Why don't you try to be little merciful agents your eye'' It was clear to him now that she was upset. He knew that she censured about him, and she was right about it, his vision is becoming worse, but what can he do? He is trying his best to at least keep it as it is, but he can keep his feather away of his hand.

''Don't worry about me and my eye, we would be just fine! Tell me, how was your meeting with Robespierre?'' now by saying that he was trying to change the subject and fast as he could, he lied his notebook in the paper box and stands up leaving his seat to help her taking her coat off. He always did that, he loved to do it, what ever he was doing, he would put it side down and run to help her. And so he did. He took it off of her and hangs it behind the door. While he was doing that, she was trying to set on the couch in the middle of the setting room. It is not a hard work to do of course, or it wasn't hard for her five months ago, thanks to her still growing belly. For her it was obvious that it will keep growing like that for ever! It makes every thing hard to do, even the smallest everyday tasks that anyone would do without thinking how they would do it; she founds her self asking help day after day at doing those simple tasks. At the end she was able to set and lay her back on the back of the couch.

''None'' she said looking so tired ''Nothing at all, as usual, he wants as to be more serious about our decisions, of course he meant by that killing more people!'' she continued.

'' Don't give him any attention, just ignore him''. ''If he wanted to kill more people let him do it by himself! Also if he wanted us to follow him he has to be open about his moves, Bernard also knows that but he wont admit it himself, he just keeps covering the back of Robespierre telling us nothing about the real reason behind most of his actions''.

''Andrei, I can't understand anything anymore, I don't know what is right and what is wrong any longer, I have got tired of everything! I have got sick of this bloody revolution; this is not what I wanted to happen, all I wanted that to be sure that our child would live in a better world, where everyone is equal, and that is it! Nothing else'' by saying that a few tears found there way to run down her redden cheeks- mostly from the heat of the summer and her nerves.

''Oscar!'' the scene of her tears hurts; he felt his heart would break if she kept crying. He just moved closer to her and swept those tears by his finger tip, he did it so lightly almost without touching her skin, after that he kissed her on the forehead, like a farther trying to calm his daughter. She subbed one more time and that's was it.

''Oscar, please stop, can't you see that you are hurting yourself? I can't bear watching you suffering like that'' she couldn't look straight at his eyes; she knew what he was going to say next. He laid his head on her belly following his already there hand, as trying to hear something. '' He will grow up to be free as his parents'' he continued. She automatically stroked his hair at his action.'' Please Oscar, I want you to quit working for him, I want you to leave everything behind you and come with me to America, there we will be able to start a new life raising our son away of all this bloody madness'' and he raised his head to look at her in the eye, he was serious about it.

''And do you think that I am going to leave our France like that? Did you forget that we grew up here? This is our France, I was born here and here where I am planning to die in! We started this and we are going to put an end for it''.

'' We didn't start this! We fought with the people, we stormed the Bastille, the royal family is over now, our fight is over, and it is not our battle anymore. Please think of it, I am not asking you to run, the only thing that I am asking you is to live in peace away from this endless war''. He said his last words almost shouting. Her eyes opened widely, was he shouting at her?

'' Really? Do you think that I would…'' they would fight now but she couldn't' finish her words because of the lowed knocking on their apartment door.

'' Andrei, Oscar, are you there? It is me Rosalie'' her voice was argent. Andrei got up to open the door, to find that Rosalie was standing on the door, her face was pale and it looked as if she was frightened to death.

''Oscar… Madam Oscar… I … I am sorry!'' She started to cry. Every one was shocked by her tears, Andrei decided to do something, so he asked her to get into the house, as she entered she fall down at Oscar's feet. Oscar was surprised she tried to make her stand on her feet and set next to her.

'' Rosalie, what is it? Is there something wrong with Bernard?'' She said that while calming her by holding her hands.

''Madam Oscar, I don't know what to say, I tried to stop them but…'' and she cried. With an eye glance, Andrei was at the kitchen getting something for Rosalie to drink as Oscar ordered.

'' Rosalie, listen to me, Look at my eyes and tell me what happened''.

'' Last night, Bernard came late to tell me that they had planed to storm the… the mansion of the De Jarjayes''. She sobbed.'' And I tried to make him do something about it, but he wasn't listening to me, I wanted to tell you at the moment he told me, but he made me swear that I would not tell you what ever happened, and he will try his best, but now…he came back to tell me that they had already stormed the mansion and they caught your father'' now her lips were shaking even more.'' It is my fault, I had to tell you from the moment I heard about it, and now they caught him and it is all because of me!''

At her own words, Rosalie was crying on Oscar's lap. The other woman was unable to say a word, but she spoke at the end.

'' Rosalie, stop crying please'' That wasn't what she wanted to say, wasn't what she really felt. It wasn't simple for her; it was horrible as a bad nightmare! Andrei who was holding a glass in his hand before it fall on the wooden floor, was holding his coat in his hands before Oscar stops him. ''Where are you going?''

'' I have something to discuss with Bernard'' and he started to ware the coat.

'' And what do you think he would do, Andrei? Nothing is in his hands, Robespierre is controlling him now!'' her tone was so cold, she say it as if she didn't believe what was happening.

''Please Andrei, I feel so shame, I know he doesn't deserve any protection but, please don't blame him, I would do any thing …''

'' It is alright, nothing will happen, Andrei please take off your coat'' she was feeling abet dazed now.

''Oscar, are you alright?'' he was able to see that she turned pale. ''Madam Oscar!''

''Andrei, Rosalie, I am fine only that I feel…'' And she faint.

When she opened her eyes, she found that she was in the bedroom, lying on the bed by Andrei setting on chair next to the bed.

''Andrei'' her words were hard to be heard, but he heard them.

''Oscar, you are wake! How do you feel know?'' he held her hand and stroked warmly.

''Where is Rosalie''? Her words were clear now but still weak.

''I send her back to her home, so that she may bring us more news about…''

''Andrei, I really don't know what I am feeling right now, I am not supposed to be angry, neither upset, I have already made my diction, I chose to fight with the people, and he chose to fight by his king, we suppose to be enemies now, we are in different sides in this battle, and now by coughing him, every thing is over, and by no time, he will be behead by Robespierre. Andrei am I so bad because I am cosign my father's death?''.

Her eyes widened as saying that. He didn't answer her. ''Answer me Andrei! Please or I… ''

Her tears flooded again on her cheeks, he knew what he exactly had to do, and he didn't tried to stop them this time, only he did that he embraced her and stroked her hair lightly.

''Shh… It is alright, you don't have anything to feel guilt for, he is still your father, and he loves you, you are his precious daughter, and I swear that we will find away to get him out of Paris''. And he continued on stroking her hair as if by that he could soothe her pain.

_God, why everything is agents her? Is this really her fate, her destiny, to suffer like that? Hasn't she suffered enough yet? Oh god please lay your mercy on her, only for once. _


	2. Chapter 2

Late at the same night, Bernard was able to prepare a secrete meeting for Oscar and the General. Oscar didn't expect a lot from that meeting, he was her father at the end, and she is the better person to know that he won't be happy to see her, not after the way she left him. It wasn't that she only understands him; she was almost like him by her stubbornness.

The General had preferred to spend his time prying on his knees on the cold stone floor of the church. He wasn't praying to save himself, he prayed for those who he had put his faith on, those who were and still his king and queen, and for his country that he loved more than his own life.

When she was there as it was arranged for, he was still praying as if no one was behind hem, it was like there were only him and god at that hall. After few minutes she was already given up, she was ready to leave until he called her.

''Why you are here?'' his tone was as cold as the floor that he was kneeling on.

''Every thing has being prepared for; you will be out of here by tomorrow night, at the same time as now'' her tone wasn't less cold.

''Who asked you to prepare for any thing?'' he was still on his knees, not even looking at her.

'' Some times it is hard for humans to ignore those who are blood bonded to them''.

'' Really? Let me ask you something, it seems that you know how to answer your father, sense when humans kill each other to live like beasts? Dose humans forget their vows for each other''?

''Who are we to decide what humanity is''? She was replaying on his on words.

'' Listen to me carefully Oscar, what ever your name or title is, if I had my sword at this moment, I wouldn't think twice before sending you to hell''! At his words, she didn't even bother to look back at him; anyway he wasn't looking at her. So she moved on heading to the exit door.

'' You are dogs! Do you hear me? You are nothing but a grope of filthy dogs''. Now he was looking at her, he stood up to say what he had already said shouting at her.

'' What do you think I am doing? Do you think that I wanted all this to happen? Is that's what you think that I have lift the side of my King and Queen for? No, this isn't what I was looking for, the only thing I wanted was freedom, and you can think that I am traitor, because God only knows what I have for them in my heart! But for you, there is nothing between us any longer''. She shouted him back; he was surprised by her reaction.

''You are shouting me back now, is that what Andrei had taught you? To shout at your own father? The one who god's knows what he did to raise you? And suddenly Andrei comes to erases every thing I've don''! He wasn't shouting this time, he was almost laughing while saying that.

'' Never, never Monsieur, you have never known me, you only knew what you wanted to know, you kept believing on what you hoped for only, and you turned your back to every thing else including the awful truth, I 'v never don anything for anyone! Not for you, not for Andrei, all I 'v don was for seek of truth, a truth that clear as the sun. And that is the fate I chose and I followed and will follow for the rest of my life!''. She finally looked at his eyes, her voice calmed as he calmed his own.

'' Do you know where your mother is?'' she didn't answer him; she couldn't figure what he was trying to say. '' You seem to be unaware of where she could be so let me tell you, when your dogs stormed the mansion, she was still on the sickbed, I was setting next to her, and when I heard them in the hallway I took my sword and told her to stay in the bed, but they were fast, fast dogs, they were already in the room, I tried to keep them away of her, I preferred to die rather then seeing her caught by their filthy hands, but I couldn't, she was shouting at them to not to touch me, and that's were her last words, she was so silent after that, I loosed my self from their grip and ran to her, she was died, I felt spin shuddering, I let the sword fall off my hand to kneel in front of her still worm body. She died carrying the shame of her daughter; she didn't give up for a moment on finding you before she got ill, and I was the one who told her to stop searching for you, I begged her to stop hurting her self after five months of searching for nothing''! He tried to keep him self as calmer as he could, it was obvious that he was burning from inside with hate and disgust.

'' I… '' She trembled by her words but he cut her off before she could say anything.

'' Get out of here!'' his order was clear but she was shocked by every thing, she even didn't realize what he had said.

'' I…I am sorry, I didn't…''. Her lips were shaking so badly, but again he cut her off ''Are you deaf? Haven't you heard me? I've already asked you to get lost of my face''! His voice was like thunder in her ears, she was no more able to bear it, and she just left the place living him breathing heavily with his eyes widened.

Now, she was outside, all alone with her own thought, what on the earth had happened a minute ago? Did she have just known that her mother was died? The poor woman was always at her side even if she didn't show it straight but she would feel her support for her. She wasn't able to cry on her mother's lap when she was little girl, she thought. Men don't cry! Only girls who cries, that was what her father told her once, but she was no man, nor going to be one, she was a girl for god seek! A little girl who needs to be next to her mother! But when she grew up, why didn't she try to spend more time with her? Hasn't she thought of this moment would come? Truthfully she did hasn't, and if she did she thought that at that time she would be setting next to her even stroking her hand by hers, but to leave her like that, it wasn't a thing she would thought of!

_Oh God! Why you took her like this? It was so cruel for such a poor __woman to die like this! Please lay your mercy on her soul, keep her near by you and forgive me and ask her to do so, I didn't mean to cause her all this suffering! Why I didn't thought of her? Was that because I was blinded by the light of the freedom so that I forgot the ones whom I love to be the reason of their measurability? _

At her deep thinking, she remembered something, something very serious, how could she lose her sight at something as important? She was at the meeting with Robespierre early this night, why he didn't maintain it? Why he kept it from her? Andrei was right, he was keeping things from his men, only few who were able to get close enough to know what he is planning for. And this time it wasn't only about Franc or the people, it was about her. So she decided to give him a short visit before heading to her apartment, he wont be sleep any way even thought it is midnight, he must be expecting her visit after what he did.

It started to rain heavily all the way to Robespierre , She didn't mind to get wet, she only covered her self even more by her coat and start walking. Nothing would stop her now, not the rain of course. And she found her self forced to stop every ten minutes to catch her breath, she placed her hand over her belly and took a deep breath to continue, it wasn't that long any way. After half an hour, she was finally standing at the door where she knew he was hiding behind like a rat. She knocked twice before the door opens, and finds a huge man standing in front of her. She tried to enter but he was standing at the door like a wall.

'' He is not here'' he said as he was ordered, but she won't give up that fast!

'' Oh Jacques, he is expecting me, how it comes that he is not here?'' It was her turn now; she knew he was ordered to say that.

'' I don't know if I have to say it again Madam, but I will say it, Robespierre is not here, go back to your house'' he insists. It looks that he wasn't going to allow her to enter no matter what happen.

'' I know that your master have a lot of manners to let a woman, who walked all the way under this rain to meet him, stands at his door not letting her enter to warm her self''! She was making fun of him; she knew he won't let her go by that so easily.

'' Well… well Jacques , I am not going to let any woman to stand at my door at such time, let her enter''. He was smiling while saying that. The man at the door obeyed, he walked back few steeps to make her a way to enter ''But tell me my dear Madam, what kind of woman is this who walks all the way to here under the rain, at midnight all alone in such dangers time when even men are afraid to walk alone in the streets? What would bring her to do that''? She didn't answer him, she only stepped in throw the door to come by the fireplace. He looked at her, and focused his gaze on her belly.'' Go back to your home Oscar, your situation is not allowing you to do this now''. She pretended that she wasn't listening; instead she took a sword that was hanged on the wall in the top of the fireplace, and moved toward him. ''And what do you know about my situation''? She stood next to him; he was setting on a chair in front of the fair. '' You are as I know pregnant in your last months, as your body shows, a woman like you should be at her home by now''. That was enough for her, she pointed the sword to his through, but he didn't make a single move. ''Well let me tell you now about my situation, I am pregnant, and I don't like it, it makes me feel heavy, sick and unable to hold my sword anymore, but thanks to you you made me hold it now!''. He was scared to death, but still he didn't move. ''And what I have done to make you point my sword towards me''? She held him by his front shirt; the spirit of the commander was controlling her now. ''Listen to me carefully Maximilien Marie de Robespierre, my mother is died and I well not rest until I see your blood in my sword''! He got enough he called his bodyguards.'' That's it! Jacques, Gerard ''! He shouted calling them, and in seconds two men were behind her, one of them was holding a gun that she felt it on her back. ''I thought you were clever Oscar, clever enough to not make such stubbed action, escort her to the door gentlemen ''. She let the sword and gave it to one of the men standing behind her. '' I will never forgive you for what you have done, EVER! Did you hear it? And hide well, as a filthy rat, because I will be looking for you''. She shouted while the two men grasp her to the door, and by seconds she was thrown away in the street. As it was raining at that night, her tears were falling on her face like that heavy rain.


End file.
